The present invention relates to a vehicle inverter device and a motor-driven compressor.
Conventionally, vehicle inverter devices have been known that include switching elements and convert DC power to AC power (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 5039515). Such a vehicle inverter device is, for example, used to drive the electric motor of a motor-driven compressor mounted in a vehicle, as disclosed in the above publication.
DC power to be converted by the vehicle inverter device may be contaminated by both of common mode noise and normal mode noise. These noises may hinder normal power conversion by the vehicle inverter device. Nonetheless, the size of the vehicle inverter device is preferably prevented from being increased since it is mounted in a vehicle.